The Lucky Guy
by natashasurgirl
Summary: Usagi is happily getting married. However, there is one guest at the wedding who feels out of place and like they don't belong.


Lucky Guy

I stare down at the beautiful girl standing in front of me. Everything about her screams beauty; from her sky blue eyes that sparkle with love and joy, down to her hair which glitters like the golden sun. Her smile envelops me, making me think of how words couldn't describe how lucky I was to be able to take her hand in marriage. I reach my hands out to hold hers, ready for the wonderful future ahead of us when we are joined together in unity. I was going to be the lucky guy, marrying this goddess who adorned herself in pearls and a long white gown. Yes, I was indeed the lucky one. Usagi Tsukino could have had anyone in the world, but she chose me, Seiya Kou.

As we stand there in front of the church gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, we are surrounded by our friends and her family. Music from a large organ echoes it's last note through the large building as everyone waits in their seats for us to exchange our vows. Tears of happiness slip from the guests' cheeks and wet their fine clothing as they watch two lovers join hands in marriage. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. For there was one guest standing in the back of the church looking more miserable than anything I had ever seen.

This one guest went by the name of Mamoru Chiba.

As I look back at him, his wet eyes glare into mine. His hatred burns into my very soul, and I know he believes I stole Usagi away. I can feel his anger, his disappointment, and especially his jealousy. I can feel Mamoru's emotions because at one point in time, I felt those same exact feelings towards him.

Motoki stands next to his hurt friend, placing a hand of reassurance on my ex rival's shoulder. Usagi's vows have become a blur in my mind as I watch Mamoru, fearing he would do whatever he could to ruin this wedding. I am scared that he may try to steal her away like he felt I had when I returned to Earth.

Before I know it, it is my turn to share my vows and proclaim my undying love to Usagi. With microphone in hand, I sing a song I had specially written just for her. The same one I sang for her when I invited her as a VIP at one of the Starlight concerts.

Sobs of joy from Usagi's mother can be heard after I sing my final note. Even she can see how strong my love is for the woman standing beside me.

I would give up everything for her; my planet, my female body, my friends, and even my duty to my princess. I would stop at nothing to be by her side.

"If anyone has just cause for why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The reverend's voice echoes in my head and I close my eyes tight, expecting to hear Mamoru say something. Within minutes it is clear that Mamoru will not be saying a word. When I peek his way, Mamoru's eyes are closed and his head is tilted down towards the floor. A lone tear creeps down his cheek as he waits to hear us say, "I do."

A part of me feels guilty. A part of me can feel his pain and wants to tell him everything will work out. I want to tell him something better will come along, but that would be pointless.

I know how awful it feels to know that the girl you love more than anyone in the galaxy is in love with someone else. I know how it hurts to know you will never be good enough, for someone else has taken that special place in her heart. I know what it is like to feel weak and broken because an angel had stolen your heart without you realizing it, and it was obvious you would never get it back.

Finally the intense feeling in my gut disappears after I murmur the words I do and slip my ring on her finger. It was done, she was forever mine, and Mamoru would not be able to take her away.

"Seiya," Taiki says quietly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's over."

I blink my eyes before lifting my head to face the brunette man beside me. I wipe the tear off my cheek and nod. I can't will myself to speak, even as we are joined by Yaten.

I hear cheers from Usagi's fellow senshi as she walks down the aisle towards the dining area with her new husband. When she sees me, she pulls away from her original route and embraces me with a large hug.

"Thank you for coming, Seiya!" Usagi squeals happily, "This day is extra special knowing that all my friends came!"

Mamoru follows behind her, taking Usagi's hand and pulling her away from me. They both look at me with complete cheer and bliss on their faces. I feel my heart rip in two as I give them a weak smile.

I know how awful it feels to know that the girl you love more than anyone in the galaxy is in love with someone else. For you see, the truth is...Usagi never chose me at all.

I was the one standing in the back of the church, watching as the woman I loved married someone else. It was my heart that was sick, holding back tears of sorrow as I watched Mamoru stand across from her, smiling down on her with gooey lovesick eyes. And now it is he who is holding my sweet angel's hands, and not me, for she never returned my love.

Now I know the truth:

Mamoru Chiba will always be the lucky guy.

_Hey all, this was a challenge one shot that I wrote for a contest based off "Inverted Roles". I'm happy to say I did my best, and won the challenge! Yay! The word limit was hard, I was only allowed 1000 or less. I used 997. _


End file.
